


The Sanders Sides Before Christmas

by myme2827



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myme2827/pseuds/myme2827
Summary: Roman, the pumpkin king is slowly growing tired of Halloween.OrThe Nightmare Before Christmas AU only one person asked for.





	The Sanders Sides Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, on Halloween, my friend and I watched a certain movie if you can't tell, and my friend threw this idea at me. I might continue this, but I'm not sure, so I left it rather open ended.
> 
> Does this count as a song fic? It has lyrics, but it's not the main focus. Anyways, sorry if the lyrics are a little awkward, I tried.

A quiet breeze stirred the air as Virgil slipped out the door, hoping desperately Logan wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. 

He made sure all of his limbs were perfectly attached before making his way to where he heard so much commotion. He could see so many creatures, all celebrating due to the fact that it was Halloween, and no one did Halloween better than Halloween town. 

Virgil hid behind a tree as he saw his fellow townsfolk celebrate, he shared their clapping as Roman Skeleton, the pumpkin king, appeared. His suit of deep burgendy was pressed and neat, and his bony fingers brushed hair out of his face, for you see, he was still in the process of decomposition. He stood tall and proud as many suronded him, prasing him. 

A tug on his arm broke Virgil's concentration. "What have I told you about sneaking off?" Doctor Logan Fenklestein hissed, pulling his creation's arm as he pulled away with his wheelchair. "You're coming with me." He stated at Virgil's resistance. 

"No, I'm not!" The creation snapped, pulling at the thread that kept his arm in place, the said limb came off in Logan's hand as his creation ran off.

-

Roman backed away quietly as awards were given out, as everything was starting to overwhelm him. His head drooped as he headed somewhere quiet, some noticed and comented, others didn't, though it didn't really matter. His bony fingers trailed along his arm as he found himself entering the graveyard. As he passed the grave of a particular spirit, he patted his leg and Zero came, his red nose casting a faint bloody glow on the ground around him.

"There are few who would deny at what I do I am the best. 'For my talents are renowned far and wide.'" Roman muttered to his companion, His tone getting mocking as he repeated a phrase he had heard often. He was unaware of the fact that Virgil rested within earshot, behind a grave, a single arm missing as he caught his breath from running. 

"I excel without ever even trying." Roman said with an eye roll, though there was a hint of melancholy in his voice. 

"Heck, I have even seen grown men give out a shriek!" He exclaimed, pacing around with an odd sort of energy. 

"I have swept the very bravest off their feet." The pumpkin king said grandly with that same edge of melancholy to his tone that was almost like wet bread. 

"Yet, year after year it's the same routine." He murmured, walking up the twisting hills of the graveyard, Zero trailing after him. "Sometimes I grow weary of the sound of screams." The decaying man admited quietly as he leaned on a grave. 

"Even I, Roman, The Pumpkin King, can grow so tired of the same old thing." He said grandly as he further advanced up one of the hills. Virgil, who was still hiding among the markers of the dead, quietly inched closer, straining to hear. Roman and Zero wandered up a hill with an odd curve that overlooked the pumpkin patch.

"I know that there's something out there Zero, I feel this weird longing I've never really known before." The some-what skeleton sighed. "Why should I even feel this way? I'm a master of fright, a demon of light!" Roman boasted, though there was that same edge, that edge broke Virgil's metaphorical heart, due to fact that his heart was non-existent, well at least it wasn't originally his, he wasn't sure, he never bothered to ask Logan.

"Oh Zero, you're the only one here who could ever understand that The Pumpkin King with this skeleton thing, would tire of his crown." Roman muttered, to which Virgil quietly gasped but the man who was decomposing didn't notice. 

"Oh! If they only understood, he'd give it all up if he only could." The mis-matched creation felt a pain of understanding. Roman, along with the hill descended into the pumpkin patch, a small little ghost dog with a brightly lit nose trailed after them sadly. The pumpkin king continued to mutter quietly to himself as he passed through the pumpkin patch, Virgil wasn't too sure as to what, as he was now out of earshot. The creation just watched as the sort-of skeleton and Zero disapeered into the fog. 

-

With a creak of the door, Virgil slipped into his home, only to be met with a familiar bespectacled face. "You came back." Logan stated, toying with his creation's arm. "I had to." Virgil responded simply, his eyes angled towards his missing limb. "Looking for this?" The scientist questioned with a raised eyebrow as he motioned for Virgil to get within reach of his wheelchair. The creation lowered himself to his creator's height so Doctor Fenklestein could sew his arm back. "It will come in time, you must be patient." Logan chided gently. "I don't want to be patient!" Virgil tore his arm away as his creator finished. Logan sighed. "Very well, now that you have your arm back, I have work to do." The scientist then wheeled away. Virgil sighed. "Dinner will  be ready soon." He murmured, making his way to the kitchen.

-

"Roman!" Mayor Patton called as he knocked on the pumpkin king's door. "We have to make the plans for next year's Halloween!" His face turned around to his melancholy side when he was met with no response. "Roman?"

-

The fog was starting to get thicker and the ground harder as Roman continued walking. The comforting whine of Zero brought a much needed noise as they walked, which made the pumpkin king feel significantly less alone. He knew it had to be morning by now, but he couldn't see any light, the trees and fog being too dense for that. He walked like that for a while before stumbling upon some trees, which really was nothing new, what was peculiar was the doors on them. Curious, he stood himself in front of a door that resembles a triangular tree that was drapped elegantly in decorations. He gripped the doorknob with his bony fingers and turned it, opening the door to an odd scene of white and bright colours. Roman cautiously went through the door, having to duck down due to his height. The air was cold and crisp, but not unpleasent, as the people bustling around him were joyous. Children, cheeks rosy due to the nipping cold ran past him, throwing snowballs instead of heads. The ground was coated in white stuff that was also in the air. It quite an odd thing. He looked at a sign, hoping that it would answer the question as to why no one was decomposing. 

"Christmas Town?"

It was amazing.


End file.
